


Blessings wait for you

by MrSunshine



Series: Mixtape [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Australia, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, They drink alcohol at one point, Vacation, and they were ROOMMATES, hints and mentions of sex, minho is a confident gay, minsung - established, the rest of SKZ are like mentioned once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSunshine/pseuds/MrSunshine
Summary: Chan looked after him speechlessly. He hadn’t expected Woojin to accept that offer so easily.And now he had ten days with him, more or less alone.Ten days away from the rest of the group.Ten days only for them.-----Chan always knew there was more than friendship he felt for Woojin, but he had never dared to really think about it.Now here he was, on a trip to Australia, with unforseen blessings waiting for him.-----This story takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of my story "One for the way, I'm gonna take".You can read this on its own but if you don't want to spoil "One for the way" for you, you should read it first.





	1. Prologue

Chan was sitting in the living room with Minho and Jisung, laptop on his lap, typing away rapidly with a beaming smile on his face.

He looked up when Felix walked past them.

"Oi Felix, wait! Guess what!!", he said giddily when his fellow Aussie came to a halt.

"What is it, mate?"

"You know we have the next two weeks off, yeah? I just found that amazing offer on Qantas Airways! Two tickets from Incheon to Sydney, both ways, for the price of one! I got them for us! We can fly home for a few days!", the leader explained happily. He hadn't been to Australia in so long.

Felix on the other hand stared at his hyung in disbelief.

"You bought tickets for us?", he asked.

Chan was confused. He thought Felix would be as happy as him, if not happier.

"Yeah...?"

"Hyung! I've been telling you for weeks that my parents are coming tomorrow!", Felix stated, looking horrified.

And it finally dawned on Chan. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Fuck. I can't cancel the flights! These were the last ones for that price, and you can’t return them because it was a special offer!"

"And if you fly alone instead and let the other ticket go to waste?", Felix asked.

"Or you could take someone else with you.", Minho proposed with a smirk on his face, "Woojin-hyung for example."

"Take me where?"

Chan looked away from Minho when he heard Woojin come in. Of course he had walked past the living room in this exact moment.

"Sydney. I bought plane tickets for myself and Felix but forgot that his parents are coming here.", Chan explained, sounding kind of defeated.

Woojin looked at him, clearly contemplating.

"When?"

"The flight is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. And we'd be staying for ten days."

"See it as a vacation from the kids. I'll take care of them here.", Minho grinned, quickly shooting a glance at Chan, winking at him.

Woojin was still thinking about it.

Eventually, he shrugged.

"I'm in. I haven’t had a proper vacation in years. I'll let my parents know.", he said with a smile before he left the room, his phone already in his hands, dialing his parents' number.

Chan looked after him speechlessly. He hadn’t expected Woojin to accept that offer so easily.

And now he had ten days with him, more or less alone.

Ten days away from the rest of the group.

Ten days only for them.

He looked over to Minho who was still grinning at him knowingly.

"You little shit", he mumbled in his direction, before calling his parents to tell them he wouldn’t be coming home alone, but bring Woojin with him.

He was fucked.


	2. 1

Chan took a deep breath after exiting the plane, smiling widely.

He hadn't know how much he had missed Australia until now; breathing in the hot and humid air, people around him talking English and now just walking through the airport without being recognized.

He was finally home again.

Woojin looked over to him and smiled.

He hadn't seen Chan this happy in forever, especially not during the past few months with Minho's coming out and the trouble it had caused.

The aftermath of it, their sales dropping and not being invited to shows for a while had definitely taken its toll on the leader. Seeing him all excited and giddy for the past ten hours on the plane therefore was quite refreshing. (And a tiny bit exhausting, but Woojin wouldn't dare say it out loud.)

"We go pick up our luggage. I'm sure your parents are already waiting outside.", Woojin finally said and Chan nodded, before leading them to grab their luggage and making it through customs.

As soon as they entered the main hall Chan was excitedly looking around for his parents. Woojin felt like having a five year old by his side. It was cute, though.

"Christopher!"

Chan instantly turned around when he heard his mother call him by his given name.

Before Woojin could even react, Chan had left him standing there alone, running towards his parents and siblings and hugging them like his life depended on it. Woojin followed him with their suitcases and smiled, still leaving a bit of space for the family to have their moment.

"Mum, Dad, you know Woojin already, right?", Chan smiled, brushing away a few tears of happiness after he had finally let go of them.

Woojin bowed politely. "Thank you for letting me stay at your home.", he managed to say just before being pulled into a hug by Mrs. Bang.

"No need to thank us! Christopher's friends are always welcomed here.", she replied fondly. 

Woojin blushed slightly. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome.

Chan chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah. And these are my younger siblings, Hannah and Lucas. The last time they were in Seoul, too, you were in Daejeon."

Hannah and Lucas greeted him just as friendly as Mrs. Bang did, hugging him and asking if he had lost a bet that he was forced to accompany their brother here.

Woojin laughed. It reminded him of his own older brother, they were the same when he was home: Bickering and playfully fighting, but secretly so happy to see each other.

"I'd rather be here babysitting Chan than babysitting the other seven. He's the lesser evil."

"I doubt that!", Hannah chuckled.

Woojin looked at Chan.

"Well... after that ten hour flight I'm slowly doubting that, too."

Hannah started laughing even more.

"Oh Chris, you gotta keep him! He's funny!", she laughed and Woojin joined her, missing the way Chan blushed and shooting him a hesitant glance that meant so much more.

\----

After a short drive they arrived at the Bang family’s home.

"You go unpack upstairs, boys, and I will prepare dinner in the meantime.", Mrs. Bang said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Take your time, ok? Hannah, Lucas, would you please set the table?"

Chan watched his siblings follow their mother into the kitchen before he headed upstairs with Woojin, glad to see that nothing seemed to have changed in his absence.

"I'll show you around after dinner.", he told the other before entering his childhood room.

It hadn't changed that much except for looking a bit more grown-up now. His old toys and posters had long been swapped for something more mature collectibles and decorations, but you could still find a few of his old belongings scattered here and there.

Woojin looked around Chan's room curiously. He actually had expected an old children's bedroom but it seemed like the room had been renovated a while back. 

"I like your room. It reminds me of mine at my parent's. Except that it's a bit smaller than mine.", he said.

"Yeah. This was Lucas’ room before. It's the smallest of the three kid's rooms. I had the biggest before, but shortly after I moved to Korea and it was clear that I'd stay there, my parents asked if they could switch the rooms. They also had it renovated a few years ago.", Chan explained while watching Woojin look at some old photos.

"Are these your friends from here?"

Chan nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to text them later that I'm here and if you want to we can meet up with them. Haven't seen them in years...", he answered with a slightly sad undertone.

It was true; he hadn't seen his Australian friends in so long. They kept in touch, but it was hard to maintain regular contact sometimes with their different schedules. Still, Chan couldn't wait to meet them again.

"Sure. I don't want to hold you back. If you want to meet them alone I can stay here, though. Or go sightseeing.", Woojin offered, but Chan instantly declined it with a wave of his hand.

"No. I'm going to do the the whole tourist sightseeing stuff with you anyways, and I'm sure they'd be bummed to know you're here but I wouldn't introduce you."

Woojin smiled and looked back at the photos.

"Ok... I'm looking forward to it."

Chan watched him for a moment before he let himself fall back onto his bed, facing the ceiling while texting his friends in the group chat, sending them his selfie showing him in front of the Kingsford Smith International Airport sign.

He froze, stopping mid-sentence.

His bed.

Chan had completely forgotten that they would have to share it.

Usually he didn't have a problem with sharing his bed with another one of his group members. He had slept in the same bed with Minho until he had moved bedrooms a while ago. He had had Jeongin cuddle up to him at nights when the younger had missed his family too much. He had even shared it with Woojin when they had started training together and when times had been hard.

He shot a quick glance at Woojin who was still looking around his room, curiously studying every photograph he found.

Sharing a bed would be different now.

Because... back then he hadn't been in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I realised my notes in the Prologue got deleted when I had to change something. I'm sorry!
> 
> Anygays! Thank you so much for stopping by! I'm glad people found their way here to read about the parents™ OTP  
> I have such a soft spot for them and after last week the WooChan fandom is thriving!
> 
> I'm trying to upload once a week however real life is demanding atm so please bear with me!
> 
> In the meantime if you wanna chat or see the bullshit I'm reblogging here's my [tumblr](http://smolsquirrelbeb.tumblr.com/)  
> My DMs are always open so slide into them if you want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	3. 2

Dinner went by relatively normal that night. Mrs. Bang had made something Korean so Woojin wouldn't have too much of a culture shock on his first day.

That would come soon enough, anyways. 

Felix had provided the vocalist with a long list of things he had to eat while staying here, and another list for all the things they had to bring back from Australia for him and the others.

After dinner Chan showed Woojin the rest of the house and decided to show him around the area where his parents lived, walking past his old school and the playground they had always gone to when the weather was had been nice. 

Woojin sat down on one of the swings, swinging slightly, and smiling.

"I can imagine you growing up here. It looks great. It's so different from South Korea and where I grew up... It must've been hard to leave."

Chan sat down on the swing next to him.

"It was. There were times when I regretted it. Wanted to come back here and give up. But now I wouldn't change my past for anything else.", he answered honestly, smiling at the other.

"The trainee years were hard but it was worth every second 'cause I was able to debut with you... all of you." Chan quickly added the last part, looking away and hiding the blush creeping up his neck. 

Why was he feeling like a teenager again?

Woojin chuckled.

"I know what you mean. JYP was bound to be my last try. If it wouldn't have worked out, I would've given up, too. But now we're here..."

"I hope all these other companies feel bad now because they haven't seen your talent! I mean seriously! They are missing out on one of the best vocalists I know!"

It was Woojin's turn to blush furiously now, pushing Chan slightly out of embarrassment, making his swing wobble.

"Don't say it like that! There's still a lot of room for growth and there are so many vocalists that are better than me!"

"There's always room for improvement, but but that doesn’t change my mind!", Chan grinned at him, before he leapt off the swing.

"Come on! We should get back home. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're too! Also, it looks like the youth is about to conquer the playground now.", he added while nodding in the direction of a few teenagers sitting on the bench on the other side of the area.

Woojin laughed.

"You sound like an old man!"

"Well, Mister! I am!", Chan joined in him in his laughing fit, getting on their way.

\----

Back at home they quickly retreated to Chan's room to get ready for bed. 

Both of them slowly felt the tiredness draining their bodies, and it would be no use to try to stay up for much longer that night.

Woojin grabbed his toiletries and left for the bathroom while Chan put clean sheets on the second duvet and pillow, before shooting a quick message to Minho.

 **[Chan]:** I'm not gonna survive this trip

 **[Minho]:** ???

 **[Minho]:** Did anything happen already???

 **[Chan]:** I constantly feel nervous around him?! It’s like my body knows we’re alone and now it reacts like I’m a teenage girl having her first crush. I mean he kinda is my first but it wasn’t like that in the dorm! I didn’t have butterflies in my stomach 24/7!!

Chan contemplated listening to the voice message that appeared in chat a few seconds later. He instantly regretted listening to it two seconds in when he heard Minho's high-pitched laugh.

 **[Minho]:** I think you killed him with that

 **[Minho]:** It's Jisung now btw Minho is lying on the floor laughing

 **[Minho]:** He's asking if your hard-on is already that bad but I don't think you have to answer cause he seems to choke on laughing any second [photo attached]

 **[Chan]:** ... please just let him die on the floor and hit him for me... Why did I think again that he'd be of any help?

"Did anything happen that you're looking at your phone like this?", Woojin asked amused after having returned from the bathroom.

"Minho's being an idiot again.", Chan mumbled while locking his phone.

He looked up at Woojin and he could instantly feel his breath being taken away.

The vocalist was standing in front of him in nothing but a black pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower. 

His wide smile nearly finished him off.

The butterflies were back.

"So the usual? Is the dorm still standing?", Woojin chuckled and sat down next to Chan on the bed, leaning his back against the headrest.

"Y-yeah. I hope it still stands when we're back, though!", Chan finally answered while getting up from the bed and gathering his wash bag and clothes in his arms.

"I'll be right back. You can choose the side you're most comfortable on sleeping!", he said and hurried out of the room.

He texted Minho and Jisung again.

 **[Chan]:** I'm definitely not gonna survive this!! Did he always look this good or is the heat already getting me?!

He received another voice message but this time he knew better than to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter but I promise they'll get longer again! Especially the last chapters! :)
> 
> And man all these WooChan photos from Australia had me thriving!! What did the Australian air do to them?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3  
> xoxo


	4. 3

As Chan had already expected, he wouldn’t get much sleep that night.

And for once it wasn't because of his insomnia.

Woojin had fallen asleep within minutes after they had turned off the lights. He, on the other hand, was too nervous to even think of sleep even though he was dead tired. 

He had tried to use the time being awake to brainstorm lyrics for a new song; however, he found himself watching Woojin most of the time, illuminated by the moonlight that found its way through the gaps in the drawn curtains, allowing his mind to wander.

His crush on the older had started subtle.

He had fallen in love with his voice first; back then when he was still looking for the members he wanted to debut with.

He had walked past the vocal practice room when he heard him sing for the first time. He hadn’t even known then if he was still available for the team but Chan had instantly known that he needed him. Needed that angelic voice as a balance for the three rappers they already were.

Chan had walked directly into the practice room, not caring about interrupting Woojin and the teacher and, without knowing the vocalist at all, told him he had to join his group. Woojin had agreed on the spot, making Chan the happiest person on earth in this moment before dragging him out of the room into the studio nearby to introduce him to Jisung and Changbin.

He had never regretted his spontaneous outburst, and to this day he couldn't get enough of Woojin singing.

The rest had come slowly when he had gotten to know Woojin better after they had moved in together.

He had started to notice the little things.

How Woojin's eyes lit up when the others brought fried chicken. His dimples when he let out his high-pitched laugh. 

How he was smiling with his eyes. 

How he cared for the other members on both good and bad days, always having a sympathetic ear and a word of advice for them. 

His gentle nature in general.

Chan sighed. That wasn't even half of the reasons why he had fallen in love with him. If he had to write a list he'd probably never be able to finish it. There was far too much about Woojin that he loved.

"If only you felt the same, Woojinnie...", he silently whispered into the dark before turning around.

He finally needed to sleep, he had promised Woojin to go sightseeing with him tomorrow after all.

\----

The knock on the door eventually woke Chan up and he could feel Woojin stirring beside him.

"Good morning, boys! Breakfast is ready!", he heard his mother say.

"Morning...", he mumbled sleepily. "How was your first night in Australia?"

"Too hot! How can you survive this?", Woojin answered while sitting up and stretching, making it far too hard for Chan to not stare in bewilderment.

Woojin was topless. He must have taken off his shirt after he had fallen asleep at one point.

Fuck.

Chan pulled the cover a bit higher again, ignoring that it was in fact too hot. And had probably just gotten a few degrees hotter.

"Yeah... you'll eventually get used to it...", he chuckled, trying to mask his nervousness.

Woojin picked up his shirt from the floor next to him and answered while putting it on again, " I hope so. Otherwise I need to buy a bunch of new clothes when everything else is soaked. Which actually doesn’t sound that bad."

"You know washing machines also exist in Australia?"

"I can't make your mother wash my clothes!"

Chan shrugged.

"One person more or less won't hurt. She's going to wash my stuff, anyways."

"Still... she doesn't have to... I have packed enough, hopefully."

Woojin shook his head and got up.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom first?", he asked Chan while rummaging through his suitcase.

"After you.", the leader offered, buying himself more time to get rid of the problem between his legs, hoping hat Woojin hadn't noticed.

\----

Half an hour later they joined Chan's family at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, boys.", his mother greeted them, already putting eggs and pancakes on their plates.

"I heard we’re going sightseeing today?"

Chan looked at his mother in surprise. "You want to come with us?", he asked surprised. 

"Of course! I have to make sure you're showing Woojin-ah the right places and don't get lost while doing it! Who knows when he’ll get here next time!", she explained.

Switching to English, she added: " _Also, why should I stay here alone? Your siblings are out of the house today and your father is at work. I don't have much time with you, so I want to make the most of it._ "

Chan smiled a bit.

" _I know, Mom. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm glad you're coming with us. I'm sure the city has changed a lot since I've been here for the last time and, for sure, you can explain everything better than I do._ "

"Good. And now eat up, you two, and get ready. There's a lot on our agenda today! I'll pack our lunches in the meantime."

Mrs. Bang got up and headed to the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

"Sorry for the sudden switch to English... She just wanted to make clear that she wants to spend as much time with me as she can while I'm here.", Chan explained lowering his voice a bit.

"It's okay.. I don't mind when you speak English. I don't understand most of it but I don't have to, anyways."

Woojin smiled. He knew his English had gotten better thanks to Chan and Felix, but whenever they spoke too quickly he didn't catch most of it. He was able to understand a few words, but that was it.

"But Channie.. if you want to spend some time with your family alone I can do something on my own. I don't mind. I think my English is good enough to not get lost here. Otherwise it would probably be on the news soon enough.", he laughed, Chan joining him.

"I can already see the headline! 'Korean idol gets lost in Sydney. Gets adopted by a mob of kangaroos’."

Woojin started laughing even more, showing his dimples that Chan loved so much.

"I've got one kangaroo already and I think that's enough!"

"One kangaroo?" Chan looked at him slightly confused but (was) still laughing.

"Yeah! I got you, dumbass!" Woojin grinned at him and winked, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Chan couldn’t hide the dopey grin that spread across his face.

\----

Woojin couldn’t recall the last time he had been walking this much around a city. 

His feet hurt, he felt like he was soaked with sweat, and he probably had gotten himself a sunburn.

"Mom... can we take a break? We've been running around Sydney for hours! I'm hungry!", Chan whined, and Woojin was glad that he didn’t have to bring her attention to their tiredness.

"I thought you were idols, shouldn't you have enough stamina for a little bit of walking?", she answered.

"Mom!", Chan whined again, "that's different! Come on... please!"

"We're close to the Royal Botanic Gardens, Christopher. We’ll look for a café or restaurant there, okay?", Mrs. Bang finally offered.

To Woojin it sounded heavenly.

\----

"Man, your neck is all red.", Chan commented after Woojin had faceplanted himself on Chan's bed after they had finally gotten back home in the evening.

"And you're still pale as fuck, don't come at me, Channie."

"Touché."

"But seriously, Chan! How?!", Woojin asked turning around, ignoring that Chan had actually caught a light sunburn on his face and shoulders, too.

"You're the palest Australian I've seen around here. Are you immune to the sun or something? Are you a vampire?"

"Oi, shut up! And get off the bed! You're all sweaty!!!"

"You don't smell like roses, either!"

They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"I'm going to take shower. And you should go next. Or else I'll make you change the covers later!", Chan chuckled and left the room.

Woojin stayed on the bed for another few minutes. 

Seeing Chan interact so light-heartedly with his family was refreshing. He didn't behave like a completely different person, but showed another side of himself Woojin hadn't known until now.

He started to get to know Christopher.

And he really, _really_ , liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update today!  
> But your girl had to get tickets for the K-Pop Big5 Concert in Germany in May where Stray Kids is attending and I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GONNA SEE THEM LIVE!! I'm still crying!!!
> 
> But as compensation I will drop a one shot in the next few days 👀
> 
> Also I added tags and put up the rating cause in the next chapters we will have mentions of drinking alcohol and sex. So, if you don't wanna read it please be warned!
> 
> In the meantime you can still hit me up on [tumblr](http://smolsquirrelbeb.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ♥
> 
> Edit: just fixed some typos uwu


	5. 4

**[Chan]:** Is the dorm still standing?

**[Minho]:** Barely

**[Minho]:** Is Woojin-hyung still driving you nuts?  


**[Chan]:** Yes!

**[Chan]:** And don't you dare send a voice mail of you laughing again! We're in the living room and he's playing Mario Kart with my siblings

**[Chan]:** Seriously he's not even bothering to wear more than shorts to bed anymore cause of the heat. I'm afraid he’ll start sleeping naked soon

**[Minho]:** Sucks to be you! Just try to enjoy it while it lasts. You won't see him running around half naked anymore when you're back in Seoul

**[Minho]:** Except if you get together of course

**[Jisung]:** Does Woojin-hyung even like guys?

**[Minho]:** I don't know. He never mentioned anything about that

Chan watched Jisung and Minho going back and forth for a while, contemplating about Woojin's sexuality.

**[Chan]:** Why the fuck are you texting each other in the group chat?! You're like super-glued together! Just Talk to each other!

**[Minho]:** Can't. Maknae is around. I mean we could talk about it but I'm sure you'll have to face some uncomfortable questions then

**[Chan]:** ... okay. Keep texting about it. I gotta get ready now anyways, we're going out later

**[Jisung]:** A date???????

**[Chan]:** Not exactly. We're meeting my friends at a pub

**[Minho]:** Oh! Perfect!

**[Minho]:** Get him drunk and ask him if he likes dick!

Chan was blushing furiously over Minho’s choice of words, wanting to throw his phone out of the window. Sometimes he hated Minho being the confident gay he had become.

**[Chan]:** You're the WORST!

**[Minho]:** WTF! Did you just text Seungmin to punch me?!

**[Chan]:** Yes! He doesn't ask questions!! And Jisung wouldn't have done it!

With a small triumphant smile he put his phone in his pocket and looked towards the TV again, barely catching Lucas win the race and continuing to defend his first place. 

"Woojinnie, we should get ready soon. We have to catch the bus to get into the city.", Chan said while standing up. 

Woojin nodded in acknowledgement, mumbling something that they only had two races left anyways and that he'd come upstairs then.

Chan shrugged and made his way upstairs.

\----

An hour later both of them were ready to go. Woojin had also finally stopped complaining that Lucas had cheated the whole time; Chan still didn't know how someone could cheat at Mario Kart.

"You ready?", Chan asked, quickly checking Woojin out. 

Fuck, he looked good.

Too good.

Woojin was wearing a black pair of pants which he had combined with a black button up shirt with a white pattern. His hair was resembling his from their ‘I am NOT’ era; his bangs were combed out of his face, one side loosely slicked back. 

Chan caught himself staring.

"You look good."

"Yeah? Not too much to meet your friends?"

"Nope! Don't worry!", Chan chuckled.

They were probably both a bit overdressed for the meet up, but they would be nothing against Tyler, if Chan remembered his style correctly.

Chan took a last glance in the mirror in the hall. He was wearing black pants as well, but had matched it with a dark blue button up with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black combat boots. He had left his hair in its natural curls.

"We're out now, Mum! See you later!", Chan shouted towards the kitchen before they left the house.

\----

His friends were already waiting when they finally arrived at the pub. Chan was grinning from ear to ear when he spotted them from far away.

Woojin on the other hand grew more insecure with every step they made towards them.

How would he communicate with them? He doubted that they could speak Korean and even though his English had gotten better it probably wasn't enough for a proper conversation, especially not in the loud environment of a pub.

_"Well, look who's back in the country! I can't believe it! Christopher Bang himself! And he brought some eye candy with him! Hi! I'm Charlie!"_ , the girl with short bright pink hair said, and took Woojin's hand, shaking it firmly.

Woojin hadn't understood a word she had said except for her name.

_"Uhm... Hi... I'm Woojin."_ , he answered in English, shooting a quick glance towards Chan.

Chan was laughing.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Woojin-ah, I should've warned you. That's Charlie, one of my oldest friends. And she's always like that! She lacks a brain-to-mouth filter, unfortunately.", he explained to him before continuing to introduce his friends.

Woojin tried to remember their names. 

There were Dana and Oliver, who looked like the typical couple from an American RomCom and were basically glued together. It kind of reminded him of Minho and Jisung.

Then there was Sam. Woojin really wanted to see Changbin next to him because he was probably over 1,90 metres tall and seemed to be an athlete.

And lastly, Tyler, who was also taller than him, but at least not quite as tall as Sam. Tyler looked like the typical Instagram influencer and thanks to him Woojin didn't feel overdressed anymore. Tyler outshone them all with his Prada shirt.

All of them greeted him with hugs, introducing themselves slowly in English again and telling him how happy they were to meet him. Gradually, he started to relax a bit.

_"So, guys. This is Woojin! He stepped in for Felix, ‘cause Felix couldn't come here with me. And yeah. He understands most of what you say if you keep it slow."_ , Chan explained after switching back to English before he turned back to Woojin.

"I'll translate if you don't understand something okay? Just let me know."

Woojin nodded. He wished he had practiced more with Hannah and Lucas.

\----

It took Woojin a while before he felt comfortable enough to speak English; and Chan's friends were really patient with him. He still had a lot of troubles understanding them when they were talking too fast or were talking across each other, though, and the noise inside the pub didn’t make it any better. However, with the help of Google translate and Chan it worked out. He grew more confident around them and started to engage in their conversations as much as he could, which made the leader on the other hand relax a lot, glad that he didn’t feel excluded and that they were overcoming the language barrier together.

_"I'll go get another round for us."_ , Chan eventually said when their glasses were nearly empty and untangled himself from Woojin who had put an arm around him.

_"I'll help you, mate!"_ , Charlie jumped up and followed him to the bar.

Leaning against it she looked at him and Chan knew something was up. He knew that expression.

_"What?"_ , he asked curiously when she still made no move to talk.

_"You and Woojin. Are you a couple?"_

_"W-what? What makes you think that?"_ , he asked bewildered, realising his blood was rushing to his cheeks again, making him blush; he had become way too familiar with that feeling lately.

_"You're all cuddly. You always got your arms around him."_

_"Guys are a lot more touchy in Korea, Charlie. You should know, I know you're listening to BTS. Don't forget who's providing you with all the merch.”, he laughed, “Also, I just want him to feel comfortable"_ , he tried to add nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that he had talked about exactly that topic with Woojin before.

The vocalist had been worried about it. He was used to being close to his group members, cuddling and touching them even in public. But that was in Korea. He was worried about it here in Australia, didn't know if it was allowed or if it made Chan feel uncomfortable in front of his friends.

Chan had assured him that it would be okay and that he should just be himself. Little had he known then that he would be the one all over Woojin.

Charlie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer.

_"I know, Chris. Just looks like it, you know. How you're smiling at him, looking at him. You may not be a couple, but you like him, right?"_

Chan sighed.

_"Continue like that and you’ll start to sound just like Minho."_ , he mumbled.

_"So, I'm right then."_ , Charlie stated with a pleased grin, offering Chan her beer. He took it, ordering a new one for her when he had emptied the bottle.

_"Stop that grin, dude! Yes, you're right. Of course you are! You're always right with things like that!"_

Chan sighed again.

_"And we're not a couple. I don't even know if he likes guys."_ , he continued defeated, looking down at the bar. He shouldn't have chugged that beer.

He looked up again when Charlie changed their order and added another beer instead of the coke they were getting for Woojin.

_"Charlie, what are you doing?"_

_"We'll loosen up that boy and we'll find out for ya, Chris!"_ , she grinned at him, before carrying the bottles back to their table, hoping to already know the answer. 

She hadn’t missed that Woojin looked the same way at Chan when he didn’t notice.

_"Oh my god! You're worse than Minho!"_

\----

Chan groaned when he woke up the next morning, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck. His head hurt and his mouth felt like the desert. So much for his own promise to not drink that much.

But when Dana and Oliver had told them they were engaged and expecting, there was no stopping. They had celebrated the news. And they had celebrated hard.

He stirred a bit, only now realising the weight on his chest. He instantly opened his eyes, cursing when he realised they hadn't drawn the curtains and bright sunlight mercilessly flooded the room.

He looked down to the mob of black hair, now taking up the most of his field of vision.

Woojin had placed his head on his chest, one arm around him while Chan was holding him close, resting his hand on his waist. The only thing preventing them from full body contact were the thin sheets between them.

Chan breathed out shakily, trying not to wake the older and trying to remember what the fuck had happened that they were laying next to each other half naked, their clothes scattered all over the floor.

He looked at their clothes, staring at them as if they'd give him the answers to his questions. 

They had come home late. That much was obvious.

They had probably been trying to be silent when coming home, but the brief flashbacks of Woojin giggling told him that that had not been not very successful.

Chan closed his eyes again, absently caressing the exposed skin under his fingers, feeling the older slightly shift and pressing himself closer.

Chan quickly opened his eyes again.

Woojin had done that yesterday, too.

He remembered him tripping over something after they had stumbled into his room, clutching at him to not completely lose his balance; which they had both lost in the end, resulting in them landing on his bed.

He looked down at Woojin again. There had been something else.

Eye contact.

A look on Woojin's face that he'd never seen before.

Desire?

A touch.

And then ... guilt.

Chan knew there had been something, but it wouldn't come to his mind.

His trail of thoughts was abruptly ended when Woojin stirred again, when he felt him lift his head.

"Morning...", Chan mumbled without averting his gaze.

"Morning..."

Woojin sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"We should have drawn the curtains...", he mumbled while pulling the covers over him a bit more.

Chan sat up, too.

“Yeah...but I can’t even remember how and when we got home, how should I have remembered that?”, he chuckled a bit, voice still raspy.

"Can you remember anything?", the leader asked seeking eye contact.

And there it was again - guilt.

"No. Nothing."

Now, there was only one thing Chan knew for sure.

Woojin was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think is Woojin hiding?? 👀  
> the plot thickens haha
> 
> Btw [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh_RUD-lh-N/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=14yymow1dy114) is what I was aiming for with Woojin's hair cause I'm a sucker for this look
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> I also thought I'd start another part for the Mixtape series after uploading [Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065111) but lmao my mind decided against me and I started another WooChan fanfiction. 
> 
> If anyone wants to chat or wants to see what mess I am I have a [tumblr](http://smolsquirrelbeb.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw)


	6. 5

They continued the day as slowly as it had started, both of them still having a light headache, which funnily enough didn't stop Woojin from learning English with Hannah and Lucas again.

They taught him the most important sentences he would need for the next day. Chan was glad that he didn’t have to do it, considering that their interactions were still awkward and tense. 

As much as he loved having Woojin around it was relieving to know that he would spend the next day alone with his family. The older had agreed on spending the day on his own as he had already proposed at the beginning of their vacation.

"It's actually easy to get to Taronga Zoo...", Chan heard Hannah recommend to Woojin, while Lucas wrote everything down in English and Korean for him in case he would get lost.

The youngest handed Woojin the paper.

"That should be helpful enough. You can still check Google maps if you're lost. I wrote down the bus stops and everything you need to know."

Woojin nodded.

"I think I will find my way there. Otherwise I can still ask someone to help me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore, Woojinnie.", Chan eventually said looking up from his phone.

"Charlie just asked if we were doing anything tomorrow and long story short she doesn't want you to be all alone so she, Tyler and Sam are going to the zoo with you."

Woojin looked at him in surprise.

"Really? They don't have to. I don't want them to change any plans they had because of me."

"They asked if we wanted to meet up again so it looks like they hadn't had any plans yet. They'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning."

\-----

Promptly at eight in the morning Woojin heard the doorbell.

He felt as nervous as when he had met Chan’s friends for the first time. He liked them but this time they had no one to translate for them.

He didn't know yet that this would be one of the most funny days he would spend in Australia.

He quickly emptied his cup of coffee before joining Chan and the others in the hall, where he was greeted with a hug by Charlie.

_"You ready?"_

He nodded.

After everyone had gotten a lunch package from Mrs. Bang they went on their way.

 _"We changed your plans a bit. Instead of going to Taronga directly we'll first visit the Koala sanctuary."_ , Charlie explained while getting into the backseat next to him.

Woojin looked at her in confusion. She was talking too fast again.

_"What?"_

_"Ah, fuck, sorry!"_ , she apologized and explained again more slowly and in more basic English.

Now he was able to follow her, excited for their trip.

_"Okay."_

\----

An hour later they were inside the sanctuary.

Woojin looked around in wonder. It had been so long since he had been in any kind of zoo without a camera following him.

Though before he could walk somewhere Charlie and the boys dragged him in the opposite direction, where he now found himself queuing for something, with less than a handful of people in front of them.

 _"Sorry. We had to be quick, mate."_ , Sam said and grinned, pointing at a sign.

Woojin tried to read it, silently forming the words with his lips.

 _"They can only do this for a short time. Because of the koalas."_ , Tyler tried to explain to him but he still had no idea what he was waiting for until Tyler took out his phone and showed him a picture of someone holding a koala.

Woojin looked at them with big eyes.

 _"We... hold koala? Like... baby?"_ , he asked, showing the gesture with his arms.

Charlie chuckled.

_"Oh god, you're too cute! But yes! We'll hold them and cuddle them."_

"Oh!!", Woojin made a surprised but happy sound and clapped his hands together in anticipation. He hadn’t known this was allowed as an attraction at the zoo.

He looked towards the front of the queue when it started moving, not seeing the other three smile fondly at each other over his behaviour. He didn't care anyways. He was far too excited for this.

A few minutes later it was finally their turn.

The zoo keeper slowly and carefully explained to him how he was allowed to hold and feed the little koala she held, showing him exactly what he had to do.

He nodded.

 _"Okay. I understand"_ , he confirmed and she gently placed the koala in his arms.

His face instantly lit up. The koala clung to him in ease, being more interested in the eucalyptus leaves in his hand than in the man holding him.

He noticed Charlie taking photos when he looked up, his brightest smile on his face.

However, he quickly turned his attention back to the koala which was grabbing the leaves in his hand.

 _"You want food?"_ , he asked it, letting it pick up the leaves from his hands, ignoring the zoo keeper’s chuckles.

 _"They always want to eat."_ , she explained to him before she gently took the koala back in her arms and put it onto the tree behind them.

Woojin thanked her and bowed slightly before he made way for the next person in line.

Surprised he looked at the others when they all left the queue with him.

 _"You don't want hold koala?"_ , he asked them.

 _"No. We can do it every day. This is only for you. It's your day."_ , Tyler explained while they began their tour through the sanctuary.

\----

At around noon they had seen about everything there was to be seen. While Sam was still being chased by a kangaroo, Charlie, Tyler and Woojin were looking for an empty picnic table to eat the lunches Mrs. Bang had packed.

Sam joined them breathlessly a few minutes later.

 _"Damn, that bastard was pretty stubborn. Didn't let me go until it had eaten all the kangaroo food I had."_ , he said before turning to Woojin, _"Do you like the trip so far?"_

Woojin nodded.

 _"It's fun! The koalas are cute."_ , Woojin answered. It had taken him a while but he was comfortable again and feeling a bit more confident with his English skills.

 _"Good!"_ , Charlie exclaimed.

_"We are done here now. And we can go to Taronga Zoo next. Are you still up for a bit more walking?"_

_"Yes!"_

\----

They ate up in peace before returning to Sam's car and making their way to Taronga Zoo.

Charlie had already told him that they would probably spend the rest of the day there.

And she had been right. They spend the whole time watching the different animals, taking photos together that Charlie sent to Chan to show him what he was missing and buying souvenirs for Woojin to take back to Seoul.

 _"Dinner?"_ , Charlie asked when they left the zoo and the three boys nodded in agreement. Lunch had been too long ago.

_"Perfect! I'm starving! Woojin! Anything you like?"_

Woojin didn't have to think for long.

_"Chicken?"_

Charlie laughed.

 _"Chicken? Like fried chicken at KFC?"_ , she asked and Woojin nodded.

 _"Yes. But Felix made a list for food to eat here, too."_ , he handed her the list he had carried in his backpack.

Charlie looked at it.

_"Yeah. Everything on here sounds good. But let's get some KFC. It's your day after all!"_

And with that, they made their way into the city again.

\----

It was already past nine when the car stopped in front of the Bang family's house. They had completely forgotten the time over fried chicken and Stray Kids videos on YouTube that the three Australians had demanded to watch. 

Sam, Tyler and Charlie saw him to the door that Chan had already opened.

 _"There you are! I was so close to filing a missing person's report!"_ , he laughed, hugging them.

 _"Did you have fun?"_ , he added.

 _"You bet your ass! You missed out on an amazing day, Chris!"_ , Tyler laughed and the others joined him.

 _"Chris, when are you leaving for Korea again?"_ , Charlie eventually asked when they had calmed down after a while.

_”In four days..."_

Charlie nodded, thinking for a moment.

 _"Okay. I hope we can meet again before that, but just in case..."_ , she said while pulling something out of her backpack.

_"That's for you, Woojin. To remind you of today."_

Woojin looked at the small box she was handing him.

She chuckled.

_"Go ahead, Open it."_

He did.

Inside he found a small keychain with a plush koala from the sanctuary and a photo album including photos they had taken together and a small handwritten note that read:

>   
>  Woojin,
> 
> Thank you so much for this amazing day. We hope you liked it as much as we did! We'll definitely always remember it!
> 
> You're an amazing guy. Stay like that!
> 
> Please take care of Chris for us. Hopefully we can visit you in Seoul one day and then you will show us around!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Charlie, Sam, Tyler  
> 

He smiled brightly after Chan quickly translated the note for him. So that’s why Charlie had excused herself earlier and had been away for a while.

 _"Thank you!"_ , he smiled, hugging them tight. He’d definitely had an amazing day with them and understood why Chan loved them so much. He'd miss them too when they had to go back to Seoul.

After another big group hug they went back to the car and Woojin and Chan waited outside until they were out of sight, still waving.

"So, I take it you had a lot of fun without me?", the leader asked while closing the door behind them as they went back into the house, still slightly unsure how he should interact with the other.

"Yes!", Woojin laughed and Chan felt like he could breathe again. He had missed him dearly today and knowing that everything was still fine despite how awkward they had both been in the morning took a lot of weight from his shoulders.

"We went to the koala sanctuary first and I held a koala. That was so cute and amazing. I didn't know you could do that here! You should've told me!"

"Yeah... I forgot about that but Charlie sent me the photo."

Chan grinned.

"To be honest, I don't know what's cuter. The koala or your happy face!", he said and winked, before leaving for the living room. He didn’t know when he had gotten more confident around the older and slightly started flirting with him but as soon as he had noticed that Woojin was flirting back he was a goner. 

Woojin blushed slightly, trying to ignore the flashback from two nights ago.

"Shut up!", he eventually said and followed Chan into the living room where his family was sitting.

They, too, asked him about he day and he recounted everything in more detail again, showing them the photos he had taken and the ones Charlie had had printed out.

Two hours and a cold shower later Woojin let out a content sigh when he finally felt the bed’s mattress underneath him.

He hadn't realised until now how tired he was.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

Chan quickly drew the curtains before climbing over Woojin to trap himself between the older and the wall again.

He looked over at Woojin and chuckled when he saw that he had already fallen asleep.

Gently he brushed a few wet strands of hair out of the vocalist’s face, watching him for a few more minutes.

"Goodnight Woojinnie...", he whispered barely audible before he laid down himself, turning his back to the older.

He only just noticed Woojin scooting closer and putting an arm around him in his sleep before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by my google search history on finding out where the zoo is, how fast kangaroos can run (hop??), if koalas are fluffy and if you can even pet or hold these fuckers in Australia. For the sake of fanfiction it possible here 🤷🏻
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and that you too think that Woojin holding a koala would probably be the cutest thing on earth uwu
> 
> See you next week! In the meantime if you wanna chat I have a [tumblr](http://smolsquirrelbeb.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw) (though I'm currently really inactive on tumblr ><)


	7. 6

Chan watched his mother and sister already discuss their plans for the evening over breakfast.

"Why are you so stressed out? You still have six hours to get ready and to get there.", he asked, but only earned a serious glance from his mother and an annoyed one from his sister in return.

His parents had bought tickets for themselves and his younger siblings a few months ago for a show he hadn't cared to remember the name of.

He had forgotten about it entirely until they had mentioned it again now during his stay at home.

Rolling his eyes he got back to his breakfast, stuffing the last bite of his pancake into his mouth, mumbling that he'd go crazy if they kept this going the whole day.

"You know that you're actually the same when we have a performance or something?", Woojin chuckled.

"I'm not as bad as them...", Chan mumbled back.

Woojin chuckled again but left it at that.

He knew that Chan knew he was right.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today?", he asked instead.

The leader shrugged. "I don't know..."

And honestly, he didn't care that much. The closer the end of their vacation came, the moodier he got.

Their flight was scheduled for the day after tomorrow and it looked like they weren't able to meet his friends again until then.

It made Chan a bit said, but also slightly jealous because Woojin had spend more time with Charlie and the others than he had. After all, he didn't know when he'd be able to see them again.

Or his family. Who would now spend the day without him since they couldn’t return the tickets and didn't want to let them go to waste because they had been quite expensive.

Woojin smiled a bit. He knew about Chan's inner struggle, and to a certain extent he was able to understand it. He was always sad when he had to go back to Seoul after visiting his family, but at least they lived in the same country. He couldn't imagine how it must be feeling for the younger to leave them behind with such a great distance separating them.

"We could do something relaxing today? Before we get back to our busy schedules?", he suggested, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Hm... like what? It's too hot for a spa day or something like that...", Chan muttered and Woojin had troubles understanding him since he had put his head into his arms on the table.

"The beach? We haven't been there yet and I'd love to go there and see the ocean..."

Chan looked up.

_Oh_

He was right.

Going to the beach was so normal and unspectacular for him when he was visiting that he had completely forgotten about it.

"How about Bondi Beach?", Mrs. Bang suggested, smiling, "it shouldn't be this crammed with tourists yet. I can pack you some lunch."

Chan nodded, his mood seemingly getting a bit better.

"Sounds good. Yeah, let's do that."

An hour later their lunches were ready, they had packed their backpacks and Chan had persuaded his mother to let him borrow her car for the trip.

"See you tomorrow then?", Chan hugged his parents, expecting not to see them again that day.

His mother nodded.

"It will most certainly get late so don't wait up for us. Have fun, boys!"

The ride to the beach was pretty quiet, with Chan only telling a few anecdotes from his childhood and how they had spend the days at the beach, playing, swimming and building sand castles.

It made Woojin smile. The younger was always so affectionate when retelling his childhood stories. He loved hearing them, watching Chan's face light up while speaking and memorizing the smallest details.

He watched him tell a story about Lucas and himself and a crab they had found one day, but his mind drifted off.

Looking back at the last few days he had realised that the feelings he had buried long before their debut still hadn't stopped. Were coming back stronger than ever since he had gotten to see the man behind the stage name; since he had gotten to know Chris.

Of course, he wasn't a completely different person. It were the small things that had caught Woojin again, even more than before.

How he had behaved with Charlie and the others in the pub, more carefree and relaxed and not being afraid that he had his photos taken and sold to media outlets or fans seeing them.

How he was around his family, smiling and laughing, feeling at home and not having to care for anything or try to keep any schedules up. Just enjoying the free days they had.

He looked a lot more rested than before and since they were sharing a bed, Woojin felt like Chan was actually able to get some good night's sleep.

"Are you alright?"

Chan’s concerned look and his waving hand in front of his eyes brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Woojin blushed slightly.

"You looked so spaced out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah.. sorry...", he mumbled, instantly looking away and trying not to blush even more, "your story just made me think of my family."

It was lie, but Chan didn't need to know that.

He looked outside the window, realising only now that they were in a parking spot and had arrived at the beach.

"When did we arrive here?", he asked looking back at Chan.

"About five minutes ago. But you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even hear me talking to you.", the leader chuckled, "It was kinda cute, though."

"Sorry.."

"Nah. It's fine!"

Chan gently slapped him on his thigh before getting out of the car. Woojin had to take a deep breath.

"Two more days, Woojin. Then you can bury everything again and stop hoping.", he murmured to himself before he grabbed his backpack and followed Chan out of the car and down to the beach.

The night after the pub hadn't exactly helped him suppress his feelings. And that he actually remembered it only made it worse. He had tasted what he couldn’t have, and now he wanted it more than ever.

Mrs. Bang had been right about the beach. Though there were still a lot of people, it seemed to be mostly locals.

They looked for a spot that wasn't too close to the water and spread out their towels in the sand.

"It's beautiful...", Woojin said looking around, before his eyes landed on Chan who had already stripped down to only his swim shorts.

Chan grinned at him.

"Thanks! And the beach is quiet nice too!"

Woojin threw his sandal at him, laughing.

"I didn't mean you, idiot!"

Chan just laughed, holding his tummy.

"You can take your t-shirt off, you know. We're not in Korea and people will actually look more if you keep it on.", Chan finally explained when had calmed down and Woojin still hadn't made a move to undress.

Woojin didn't know yet that he should've kept it on.

At first he felt really uncomfortable in just his swimming shorts. He felt the stares on his body from men and women alike that shamelessly checked him out. He knew that he didn’t have to hide. The kendo training he used to do was still showing and training in the gym only added to that. Still, he wasn’t used to it. And it didn’t make him feel any less anxious that he caught Chan staring as well.

Trying to ignore it as much as possible he started to relax the more he and Chan played around in the water; trying to ignore his pounding heart whenever the younger wrestled him, feeling his bare skin brushing against his own.

“Okay… okay! I give up! You win!”, Woojin expressed breathlessly, letting himself float next to Chan.

“About time you gave up, old man!”, he said triumphantly, before turning his back to Woojin for less than a second, quickly realising that it had been a mistake, because the vocalist took his advantage and tackled Chan under water again.

“Who are you calling 'old man', hm?”, he laughed after they emerged again, not releasing Chan from his headlock yet.

Chan was laughing too and soon they found themselves under water again after the leader had managed to trip Woojin over with the next wave.

It played on like that, neither of them willing to give up until they were completely out of breath and exhausted.

Woojin brushed his wet bangs out of his face before falling down on his towel; not realising that Chan was watching him closely again.

“If I fall asleep please wake me up in ten minutes, ok?”, he mumbled, already drifting off.

“Will do!”, Chan agreed, but instead of watching the time he was watching his band mate next to him, shamelessly checking out his body now that he didn’t notice and nobody around them cared. They probably looked like good friends - or maybe even a couple - to them anyways.

When Chan got out of his trance and finally remembered to wake Woojin up, his back was already slightly sunburned.

"Stop touching my back, Chan!", he told the younger off, squatting his hand away.

"Sorry, Woojinnie... We should get back home. We got lotion and other stuff at home that should help cool your skin down."

Woojin nodded. He had been so careful the whole time, knowing how aggressive the sun was in Australia. But of course he had to get the sunburn that Felix had predicted before they left Seoul on their second to last day.

And of course Chan didn't get one.

The whole way back to the car Woojin complained about it to him. It was unfair.

But it made Chan chuckle. He didn't know how he had managed to not burn himself in the sun, taking into consideration how pale he actually was.

Back at home he told Woojin to lie down on the couch and remove his shirt carefully while he got the lotion.

"I got you one of my loose-fitting tanktops. You should be able to wear that without it irritating your skin more...", he explained while sitting down next to Woojin.

"Heads up. That could be a bit unpleasant now..."

Gently he started applying lotion to Woojin's back, carefully trying not to put too much pressure on the reddened skin.

"Is this okay?"

"Mhm... It probably looks worse than it is. Touching actually doesn't hurt that much...", Woojin whispered, closing his eyes. Chan's touch felt nice. So nice that he felt his body react to it slightly.

He shifted a little, trying to hide his face in his elbow, hoping the other wouldn’t notice this awkward situation.

Long after he was done applying the lotion and after it had dried into Woojin's skin, Chan was still gently caressing his back, tracing his muscles up and down like he was in trance, wondering a little why Woojin was still letting him do this.

Oh, how he wished it could stay like this forever. He wanted to lie down next to him and just enjoy this peacefulness.

The house was quiet and they hadn't spoken in a while. Chan actually wasn't even sure anymore if the older had dozed off again or if he was just keeping quiet and enjoyed this.

After a while he finally worked up the courage to talk, making sure that Woojin was still with him. There was still something he wanted to discuss and he was sure he didn't get a chance in Seoul.

"Woojin... what happened that night after the pub...?", he asked quietly, feeling the other tense under his fingers.

"I know something happened... I can't remember though... but I know you do..."

Woojin stayed silent for another few minutes.

"You'd hate me if you knew...", he finally broke the silence.

"I could never hate you..."

Woojin sighed, slowly sitting up and putting on the the tanktop before facing Chan. However, he couldn't look at him for long and soon averted his eyes to look at his hands in front of him instead.

"I made a mistake..."

Woojin's voice wasn't louder than a whisper, Chan had troubles understanding him. But he didn't want to interrupt him, wanted to give him the time he needed to talk.

Carefully he took Woojin's hand into his to show him it was okay and that he was there for him, but the older quickly pulled back.

"Don't..."

"Sorry..."

They stayed silent for another while. Chan grew more anxious by the minute, watching Woojin internally fight a battle with himself.

He had already given up on an answer and wanted to change the topic when Woojin finally spoke again.

"I'm the one who should be apologising... everything was fine when we got home...", he started explaining.

"We went upstairs and we were both pretty drunk.. I fell over my suitcase or something... and I must have grabbed you for support but we still fell onto your bed..."

Chan nodded. He could vaguely remember that part.

"I actually fell onto you. And you started rambling in English. I couldn't understand what you were saying but I remember you tearing up..."

Woojin finally looked at him.

"I didn't know what to do. You didn't stop, so... I kissed you..."

Chan's mind started spinning, trying to process what Woojin had just told him, trying to remember what he had said to him in his drunk state.

"You... kissed me...?”

Chan couldn’t believe it. His mind was racing even more. He needed to remember.

But was that really all? Why did he still look so guilty, then?

“You only kissed me?”

His heart nearly stopped when Woojin shook his head no and looked down at his hands again before everything poured out of him.

“You kissed me back… and things started to heat up. I knew we had to stop but… I couldn’t and I didn’t want to… I got selfish and… I knew you wouldn’t remember because you were so far gone… You were saying things English again and I couldn’t understand you cause you were talking so fast and were mumbling most of it… you were probably telling me off or something… I don’t know. And then you just fell asleep in the middle of making out and-... I was so relieved and… angry at the same time-... I know I should’ve stopped earlier-... I’m sorry Chan-... I didn’t know how I should tell you-... and when you told me you couldn’t remember I thought I could forget it, too-... I’m so sorry-... I-.. I can sleep on the couch for the rest of our stay or-... I don’t know-... please forgive, Chan… I’m so sorry-...”

Woojin was sobbing by now.

And realisation hit Chan.

"Woojin..."

The older looked up, tears streaming down his face and it broke Chan's heart to see him like this. Especially now that he actually remembered.

"I wasn't telling you off... I was confessing to you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm still screaming over the last Finding SKZ episode! Woojin's reaction to a koala?! Kangaroos?! Chan's parents?! I think I died a little. Scratch that. I died a lot! And I still can't. Woojin's reaction to the koala was exactly what I envisioned for the last chapter!! (´；ω；`)
> 
> Also, can we talk about Miroh? It's perfect and I love that whole album sm! What's your favourite song??  
> I think I can't decide cause I literally love them all! Vocal line rapping had me dead!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger ;) at least we know now what happened that fateful night~
> 
> If you like to chat or see my meltdowns over Woojin and Jisung, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw)


	8. 7

“Confessing….?”

Woojin’s voice was trembling. Did he hear that correctly?

Chan nodded. “Yeah… I… fuck-..”

He shook his head. Why hadn’t he been able to remember the next day? Why had he been drinking so much? And why the fuck did he have to speak in English?

He could’ve saved Woojin so much pain in the last days, could’ve given them more time, if he hadn’t been this stupid.

Stupid language barrier. Stupid him.

Carefully he took Woojin’s hand in his, expecting the older to pull back again, but this time he let it happen.

He was still looking at him, though Chan noticed that his tears had finally stopped. He, on the other hand, didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“Channie…?”, Woojin whispered barely audible, trying to keep the hope out of his voice; hope that he knew what Chan meant. But he needed to hear it. Needed Chan to say it.

Yet the leader was still hesitating, looking at their hands.

When he finally looked up and met his gaze, Woojin saw the tears forming in his eyes.

“Woojin… I love you. I’ve been in love with you f-”

Chan wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

Woojin pulled him close, one hand in his hair, soft lips on his own, kissing him gently. 

“I love you too, Channie...”, Chan heard him whisper.

He sighed softly, relaxing against the older, while returning and deepening the kiss and pulling him closer.

A few minutes and soft kisses later he found himself under Woojin on the couch, the older having his face buried in the nape of his neck, placing soft kisses on the bare skin from time to time that made Chan chuckle. 

Chan was smiling contently, while playing with Woojin’s soft hair and holding his hand; enjoying the warm feeling that spread through his body.

He couldn’t believe it. Eight days. It had taken them eight days of discreet looks, flirting, sharing a bed and wondering how this exact moment would feel like. Eight long days, four of them having Woojin worry about the night after the pub. Four days in which Chan had not the slightest idea how intimate they had gotten.

He sighed, finally breaking the comfortable silence. “We have to thank Minho… it was his idea that I take you with me, after all… I was actually contemplating going alone after Felix ditched me...”

“I don’t want to owe Minho…”

“No one wants to owe Minho..!”, Chan chuckled, “We still have to thank him, if we like it or not…”

“It will only boost his ego and make him unbearable, knowing he played matchmaker..”

Chan pressed a gentle kiss to Woojin’s forehead. 

“We will live it down one day.”

Woojin hummed in agreement.

“I hope so. He’ll bombard us with questions as soon as he knows…”

Chan grinned mischievously. “Yes… that’s why we can make the next two days hell for him…”

He took out his phone and quickly snapped a selfie of them in this position before sending it to the group chat.

**[Chan]:** Mom and Dad have some news when they get back home.

Woojin laughed when not even ten seconds later the chat exploded. It was mostly Minho at first, asking them thousands of questions, soon joined by the others’ happy congratulations.

**[Jeongin]:** Now we can actually call you our parents ♡＾▽＾♡

**[Chan]:** Your thirsty ass has to wait until we get home, Minho.

**[Chan]:** @Innie you’re already doing that, sweetie. 

**[Seungmin]:** Does that make Minho the wine aunt? Cause he’s shit at taking care of us...

Chuckling they watched their “kids” continue bickering in the group chat.

Until one message caught Woojin’s eye.

>   
> I didn’t even know Woojin-hyung liked guys.  
> 

The thing was: _he didn’t._

Chan noticed that he had gotten quieter again. He put his phone back in his pocket and gently ran his hand through Woojin’s hair.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.. it’s just…”, the older propped himself up a bit, watching Chan’s concerned face for a second.

“I actually don’t like guys…”, he revealed. He brushed a few strands of hair out his boyfriend’s face before lightly laying his hand on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“But I still fell in love with you… just for who you are… and I wouldn’t want to change it…”

Chan felt himself blushing slightly and tears filling his eyes, while leaning into Woojin’s touch.

“Then that’s enough for me…”, he whispered before pulling the vocalist closer again and kissing him softly.

“I love you too, Woojinnie…”, he mumbled against his lips, kissing him more deeply and longingly, stifling a moan when he felt Woojin’s hands slip under his shirt, caressing the bare skin of his hips and chest.

His skin felt like it was burning under the touch of the older’s fingertips; burning where his lips grazed the bare skin of his neck, his throat, his collarbones.

He could get lost in this feeling. This intimacy was everything he had hoped for, had waited for.

“Woojin…”, he breathed out shakily, not having realised that he had started grinding their hips together.

“Let’s go upstairs….”

Woojin’s voice was lower than usual and it sent shudders of arousal down Chan’s spine.

He nodded and just seconds later he found himself in his boyfriend’s arms, being carried upstairs, taking the chance to kiss every spot of naked skin he was able to reach.

Chan didn’t care if it was too rushed or if they should wait longer. 

The only thing that mattered right now was the man on top of him, kissing him senseless, touching him, undressing him, loving him.

They had one night for themselves.

One night to make up for years of blindness and not realizing their feelings.

They had one night and they would make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh and that's the most "smutty" I'll get omg 🙈 there won't be any more smut in the next chapter cause I can't write that 🙈
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments what you thought of the chapter 💕
> 
> Also I just sent in my Woojin birthday drawing to ASC for when Stray Kids will be there next week 😱 I know it will probably not be shown to them but I'm still kinda anxious and nervous haha
> 
> If you wanna chat or see my daily spam about Woojin and Jisung you can follow me on Twitter [@_sammyjw](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw)


	9. 8

The next morning began slow. Chan could hear his family walking through the house, preparing breakfast and chatting.

But in all honesty, he didn't care. If he could, he would stay like this forever. In bed, Woojin's arms loosely wrapped around him, his back pressed against the older's chest and their bodies aligning perfectly, while feeling the sunshine, that broke through the drawn curtains, on his skin.

Chan sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

Last night had been perfect.

They had taken their time, learned and explored together. He wouldn’t have thought that he could fall in love with Woojin even more. But he had.

The older had been gentle, waited for him whenever he needed time to adjust, time to breathe, to focus, to come back to him. He had felt safe and loved.

And even though they had spent so much time together in the past, they still got to see a side of each other they hadn’t known existed. 

Not only that they could both be really vocal, but apparently they both liked it rough. Rougher than it was necessary, rougher than usual. 

Chan knew his body was going to remind him the whole day of what they had done. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Woojin stirr behind him, pressing him closer and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning...", he whispered and Woojin hummed in return, not yet ready to fully wake up. Which was fine for Chan; he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could.

"How are you feeling...?", he heard the vocalist ask after a while.

"Good... better than that, actually...", he replied smiling and turned around to face Woojin. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from his face, before kissing him softly, feeling the older's smile against his lips.

"I hope I haven't been too rough... I didn't know... but it-..."

Chan interrupted him with another kiss, stopping him from rambling. He knew what Woojin wanted to say.

"You weren't... it was perfect like that..."

Chan chuckled and buried his face at Woojin's chest.

"Fuck... thank God I took you here with me..."

"Yeah... and thank God that Minho somehow snuck condoms and lube into your suitcase!", Woojin laughed, and it didn't take long for Chan to join him.

When he had first spotted the condoms and lube in his washbag he had been ready to fly back to Seoul and murder Minho. 

Now, the dancer didn't need to know that he had actually saved them.

"I hate him!", Chan laughed, shaking his head, "No, actually I don't... I'm so thankful right now but he doesn't need to know that..."

Woojin chuckled. "No... He doesn't..."

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence, taking in each other's presence.

"We should get up... before my Mum comes in again to wake us."

"Mhm... do you want to tell your family about us?"

Chan nodded.

"Yes... I can still do it in person... in case it's okay for you..."

"Of course it is..."

Woojin kissed him again before finally letting got and sitting up.

Chan watched him but couldn't suppress a grin when he saw his back.   
Gently, he brushed over the five streaks on each side of Woojin's shoulder blades and his neck, feeling the uneven and still slightly irritated skin under his fingers. Yes, it had been rough.

"You probably shouldn't wear a tanktop today... else my Mum is going to ask questions..."

\-----

Chan held Woojin's hand when they made their way downstairs a few minutes later.

He took a deep breath before entering the kitchen where he suspected his mother, trying to calm his nerves. He hadn't expected to be this nervous, his family knew about his bisexuality and still here he was, standing in the kitchen and feeling like a little boy.

"Morning, Mum.", he finally said, feeling Woojin squeeze his hand gently, reassuringly.

"Good morning, boys. Breakfast is ready in a minute. I just wanted to send up Hannah to wake you up!", Mrs. Bang answered cheerfully without turning around. "The pancakes will be ready in a few. You can wait in the living room with the others."

Chan smiled a bit and watched her making said pancakes for another moment, before finding his courage again.

"Yeah... uhm... I need to tell you something first...", he said quietly and smiled when she finally turned around.

His mother had been the first to know about his sexuality, the first he had told about his crush on Woojin when he had first realised it, and now she had to be the first one to know about their relationship.

And he knew his mother and he knew he didn't have to say it out loud. A quick glance to their intertwined hands and their smiling faces was enough for her to understand what was going on.

A second later Chan found himself in her arms.

"Oh, Christopher... I'm so happy for you...", she whispered, pressing her eldest son a little closer when he couldn't suppress a sob anymore.

"Thanks Mum-..." Chan didn't know why he was crying now. He knew that it wouldn't be a problem, that she would always be on his side.

Right now, he was happy. Happy that he was able to tell her in person, to see her reaction and to feel the love she gave him.

And most importantly to see her hug Woojin to death and welcome him into the family officially.

"Mum... stop suffocating my boyfriend! I still need him! Now more than ever!", he laughed, earning a playful slap to his arm from his mother.

"Am I not allowed to be happy for my son? Hm?", she answered laughing, before swatting him with her spatula again.

"And now go tell your father and your siblings. I've already burned a pancake because of you!"

Grinning Chan left the kitchen again, dragging Woojin with him.

Announcing the news to his father and his siblings was a lot easier now and went as expected. They all loved Woojin, and he even suspected Hannah and Lucas loved him more than their actual brother. 

They spent the rest of the day with Chan's family in the living room, using the last few hours they had left together to play board games and spend the time as a family.

Mrs. Bang even insisted on taking a new family photo at one point now that they had a new family member to which everyone agreed after a bit of discussion because no one actually looked ready to have their photo taken.

"I don't know what your problem is. The photo turned out great!", she announced after what had felt like the millionth try and immediately hurried into the study to print it out and produce a picture frame from God knows where. Perfectly framed, she placed it on the sideboard in the living room next to the the rest of the family pictures.

Chan smiled, and shot a glance at Woojin who was already playing with his siblings again.

He looked away again when his mother sat down next to him, placing another print of the photo in a simple frame in his hands.

"For you to take back to Seoul...", she said smiling, but with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Chan hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Mum...", he whispered, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. 

It was evening now and he realised the time had went by way too fast.

"You're welcome, Christopher...", she replied softly, gently caressing his back, "we're going to miss you... And seeing you leave again will always hurt and make us sad... we know the boys are your family, but knowing you now have someone you can rely on like this, have someone who will love you unconditionally and will always have your back no matter the situation... it makes it easier, Christopher..."

She looked at him smiling, a few tears glistening the corner of her eyes.

She was right. He may have to leave his family again but with Woojin he had a new kind of family.  
And the older had already assured him that his parents and his brother would welcome him into the Kim family with open arms and with as much love as Chan's family had welcomed him.

Leaning into his mother's hand on his cheek he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... It makes it a bit easier..."

\----

Still, the next day came far too quickly and the car ride to the airport felt like it had been only minutes.

They had already checked in their suitcases and were now standing at the entrance of security control saying their goodbyes to Chan's family, trying to ignore the few camera flashes around them.

Felix had texted them a few hours ago that apparently someone had spotted them and word had gotten around online that they were staying in Sydney.

Quickly followed by rumours why it were only these two visiting Chan's family together.

"Have a safe flight home. Text us or call us when you're back at the dorm, okay?", Mrs. Bang said hugging Chan tightly.

"We will, Mum..."

She nodded.

"We're tying to visit you as soon as possible. Maybe during the next school break. We need to meet Woojin's family, after all..."

Chan chuckled.

"Okay, Mum... I'm sure we can make that work..."

His mother smiled at him before turning to Woojin and hugging him too.

"It was so great having you here. Please take care of Christopher for us...", she whispered.

"I will. I promise... thank you for having me and for welcoming me into your family so warmly...", he replied gently.

Then, it was finally time to go. After one last round of hugs and tears they quickly passed the security control.

Chan turned around, looking back at his family one last time, feeling Woojin take his hand to comfort him, gently caressing the back of it. He squeezed his hand, leaning a bit against his boyfriend, waving to his family.

Before he turned around again he spotted a pink head of hair running towards his family and the glass wall separating them.

"Charlie made it! Look!"

Chan was laughing again. She had promised to try to leave work early and see them off at the airport. She was a few minutes late, but Chan couldn't be happier to at least see her again.

And show her in person what she had predicted to him at the pub.

He waved at her before lifting his and Woojin's intertwined hands, grinning from ear to ear when he saw her surprised and happy face.

Chan knew the Internet would be full of these photos in a matter of seconds, but he didn't care.

Woojin had already called his parents to tell them everything before they would see it on the news or online when they had learned about the rumours and they suspected that their photos would be taken at the airport.

So, when he placed a gentle kiss to Woojin's cheek before they made their way to the gate, he didn't care that the world would know about their relationship soon.

He had seen how happy Jisung and Minho were since they didn't have to hide their relationship, how good it was for them, especially mentally.

And he didn't want to hide, either. He wanted the world to know how happy he was.

Woojin chuckled.

"We can probably expect a company car picking us up at Incheon now."

"Yep. But I don't care. JYP supports Minho and Jisung. He will support us, too! It just comes a lot more unexpected this time.", he grinned, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

They now had ten hours to think about it, talk about what they were going to say to JYP and their manager. They could do it.

Chan had already been fucked when he had made his way to Australia with Woojin, anyways; it wouldn't make a difference now, knowing he was fucked again when returning to Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not a soft stan and I had to bring a dominant Woojin into this somehow with a hint of kinky
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! I actually teared up at Mama Bang's little speech about how Chan has another family to look after him now cause that's basically what my mom told me when I moved to another city far away and got together with my girlfriend.
> 
> The last chapter aka epilogue will follow somewhen next week but definitely before next Friday cause my holidays start on Friday and since I'll be visiting my family Idk how and when I'm able to update uwu
> 
> Though I'm also working on another WooChan fic currently but Idk when I'll start uploading cause it's not finished yet (I'm 11 chapters in already wow) and I'm currently plotting something too :)
> 
> If you want to you can follow me on Twitter [@_sammyjw](https://twitter.com/_sammyjw) <3


	10. Epilogue

Over twelve hours later Chan and Woojin finally found their way up the stairs to their dorm.

They had been right. JYP had sent a car to pick them up and called in a meeting with their manager and them demanding an explanation.

Luckily, it also went down as Chan had expected in the end. They had no problem with their relationship and would support them like they supported Minho and Jisung.

The next time someone decided to make breaking news with their boyfriend, however, their manager would like to have a short notice beforehand, telling them to deliver this message to the rest of the group, too.

It was close to midnight when Chan finally opened the door to the silent dorm.

Which was suspicious.

It was _never_ silent in the dorm, especially not at this hour and when they were expecting someone to return from a trip.

"Oh... I don't trust this...", he mumbled and looked around, growing even more wary when he only found Minho with a half asleep Jisung in the living room.

"There you are! Did JYP really head you off at the airport?", the dancer smiled, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah... but it's fine. We just need to issue a statement as soon as possible...", Chan answered, "Where's the rest?"

"Went to bed already. We didn't know how long it'll take for you to come back.", Minho shrugged which woke up Jisung again.

Chan nodded. He still didn't fully believe him.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?", Woojin eventually asked sitting down on the sofa next to them.

"Noooo...?", Jisung answered carefully, shooting a glance at Minho who looked equally careful.

"Was that a question or an answer?", Chan crossed his arms before his chest, one eyebrow disappearing beneath his blond hair. 

He knew it.

"There.... may or may not have been something that happened... to your small studio room… in the dorm...", Minho explained but Chan was already running down the hall shouting at them, followed by Woojin who tried to quiet him down, not seeing the smirks on the couple's faces.

The leader hit the door open.

"WELCOME BACK HOME, DADS!"

Before they were able to react the definitely not sleeping members puppy piled him and Woojin into a group hug.

And the studio? 

It still looked like he had left it ten days ago. The only addition was a bed in the far corner of the room and a clothes rail with his and Woojin's clothes.

Chan blinked.

"What-..."

"Welcome home!", Changbin laughed and tousled his hair, "We thought that now that you're together, you need your own love nest, too."

"So we made some adjustments to your studio.", Hyunjin grinned, opening his arms and turning around in a circle once.

"But... where did you get the bed from...?" Chan was still speechless. He had expected everything, but not this.

"We pooled some money together and bought it yesterday.", Minho answered nonchalantly while pulling Woojin's shirt down a bit, having noticed the scratches on his neck, which made the oldest jump.

"And from the state of Woojin's neck and back we might as well invest in some earplugs, too. I see you have found the condoms and lube in your washbag, then?"

Chan felt his face heat up.

"MINHO!! I SWEAR TO GOD!", he shouted already running after the laughing and giggling dancer. "STOP, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!"

Woojin stayed back with the rest, Hyunjin and Felix clinging to his arms, already asking how they had gotten together, demanding a detailed retelling of the events.

He laughed. 

It was great to see that, indeed, nothing had changed while they had been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I can't believe it (´;ω;｀)  
> Thanks to everyone who read it, commented on it or gave kudos! It's highly appreaciated and it made me very happy uwu  
> I hope you liked the story, I definitely had a lot of fun writing it uwu
> 
> And a big big big thank you to [ my wonderful girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/momjoon) who beta-read this whole thing uwu I love you uwu
> 
> As of now I'm working on two WooChan AUs that I'm going to upload at one point but right now I can't make any promises when I'm starting to! The only thing I can say is that one is extremely smutty and I'm still embarassed that I've written it cause I've never ever written smut before ల(｀°Δ°)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much again for reading this ♥ lots of love to everyone xoxo


End file.
